Goodbye
by SparkyStarZ-13
Summary: Dawn hasn't seen Ash for over a year after winning the Grand Festival; giving popularity to her name. After being asked questions by reporters on her past Ash keeps showing up in her mind, and old feelings bring new pain to her heart.


Goodbye - Miley Cyrus

SparkyStarZ-13 (SsZ-13)

AN: Hello, I was shuffling through my Ipod and found a song called 'Goodbye' by Miley Cyrus. I was in the car at the time, and I pictured a story with Ash and Dawn, trying to relate to the lyrics. I ask you to play the song as you read (Ipod/Youtube) to give the story more emotion. Also if you could read the lyrics as well, and not skip them. I apologise for any mistakes, I assure you I did check over it a few times. Also I am aware my grammar is not the best, but it's the story that counts, right? I hope you enjoy it :D

Also, I'm sorry I haven't update in a while. I went to a place in the country called Bemm River. There was no Internet signal there, but I spent my nights writing this instead of wasting time watching the clock all night with a snoring mother in the other room. (Let's not tell her I said that... n_n;)

Lastly, special thanks to all my readers. Your reviews and PMs mean a lot to me. I really appreciate your support :D Hope you like it. n_n

* * *

It had been a whole year since Dawn had seen Ash. She became Sinnoh's Contest Star, and had really found her bounds in Sinnoh. Although she never really won the Grand Festival, she was still extremely popular considering how close she had lost by, but second place wasn't so bad. But Ash had different plans; he wanted to travel to the next reign, wanting to see new and glorious Pokemon, wanting to experience the thrill of battle with different resources. But Dawn wasn't finished in Sinnoh; she wanted to win the Grand Festival no matter how long it took. Not wanting to stop Ash's life-long dreams, she encouraged him to go. 'They would cross paths again someday.' Ash inquired, holding back his depression, making Dawn a little more reassured. And then, as quickly as they had said hello, goodbye came. Dawn watched on the dock as Brock, and her true love, Ash, were shipped away. When out of sight, see cried; and so did Ash.

_I can honestly say_

_You've been on my mind_

_Since I woke up today (up today)_

_I look at your photograph_

_All the time_

_These memories come back to life_

_And I don't mind_

Dawn, once again woke up, for the fifth time this night. She looked at her clock that was standing on her bedside table. '1:57am' it read. She sighed turning around again, staring blankly into space. Lately, she had been thinking about her travels. Magazine reporters kept asking questions on how she became so talented, most of the answers resulting in the mention of her adventures, and most of all, Ash. He was always there for her, cheering her on, picking her up when she fell, watching over her so that she would have her dream, like the one she has now; all thanks to him. But now, it seemed as though Ash's name was ringing in her head once again. Constantly. Like the echo when you sing into a microphone, his name fluted through her thoughts. But what was she suppose to do now? She had no Idea where he was. How would she find him? What if he forgot about her? How would she see him again? Easy, like she had been doing for 13 months, nothing. She had to admit it, finally be true to herself, she was in love. Madly, crazily in love with him. But he would never know. His soft brown eyes, his encouraging smile, his caring passion for people and Pokemon, his hair - messy as it may be, she loved his wild black locks of shiny hair. Every strand just matched him perfectly. Everything about him, she could write pages and pages of how he filled her heart. But her love was painful. She had watched and read stories of how lovers are split up, the pain they say they feel seems like an overreaction. But know that she was the character, and not the reader, she felt the pain. She was always so happy when he was around. Her heart soared every time she looked at him, or he looked at her. And she almost felt like she would faint when he sent her that warm, caring smile, the one that lit up his face, and her world, with his beautiful, deep, warm eyes. But now that he was gone, she never experienced those feelings again. Never. Although happy that her dreams had come true, something was missing, and it always had been. The desire she kept to herself while on their travels, the desire to touch, hold, hug, and love him freely. And the desire that maybe one day, they would be together, a couple, an item. How she dreamed that he would hold her in him strong, bold, caring arms. Forever. But that would never happen, not now, not ever.

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_When no music played, and-_

_And I remember the simple things_

_I remember 'till I cry_

She stared at the wall blankly, letting her memories fade into her vision...

_Dawn was at the dock, saying goodbye to the Pokemon, Brock, and finally, Ash._

_"Well... Goodbye, Ash." Said Dawn with a fake smile._

_"Yea, bye." He said his vision getting a little blurry. "We'll see each other again, I know we will." He said lightening up the mood, but with slight disbelief._

_"Yea," she replied softly. "We will."_

_"Good luck, Dawn. With your co-ordinating that is." He sent her his trademark smile, the one she loved so very much. The smile was enough to tip her over the edge. She took a step forward and threw her arms around him, catching him off-guard. She sobbed slightly, not to Ash's attention. He was in a gaze for a while, but eventually wrapped his arms firmly around her waist._

_"It's ok," he said gently coursing her back. "It's ok," he said again._

_Dawn pulled away, hesitantly, took a step back and smiled at his reassurance. "Bye." she said quietly._

_Ash just replied with a smile and a nod._

_"See ya." said Brock turning around to the tooting boat with Ash behind him. They walked a little further but Ash stopped, with out Brocks attention, and turned around to Dawn with a smile, teary eyed._

_"Bye, Dawn."_

Her vision faded to blackness as her eyes then regained consciousness on the cream coloured wall in front of her.

_But the one thing I wished I'd forget_

_The memory I wanna forget_

_Is goodbye_

She hated that memory, but loved it too. She hated the fact that it was the last time she would ever see him again, but she loved how he cared for her. But she'd give it all up to see Ash again any day.

_I woke up this morning_

_And played our song_

_And though my tears sang along_

_I picked up the phone_

_And then put it down_

_'Cause I know I'm wasting my time_

_And I don't mind_

Two months later...

She was as ready as she'll ever be. Her performance in the Floroma Town contest was coming up any second. She was, and always had been nervous before a contest. This time, Ash wasn't there to help. But she was getting used to it, I mean, it had been over a year. But it was depressing knowing he wasn't there. He had come to every contest she had ever entered before they spilt paths. He really meant a lot to her. The things he did actually helped. But sadly, she was on her own. This was it, round one.

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it one my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_When no music played, and-_

_And I remember the simple things_

_I remember 'till I cry_

"And now," the MC boomed. "From Twinleaf Town, the one and only, Dawn." she announced as Dawn ran on stage heavy hearted.

"Go, Piplup!" Said Dawn impressively tossing the Pokeball in the air, Piplup surrounded with clear bubbles as it entered the stage. Pumped and eagerly awaiting a command.

_But the one thing I wished I'd forget_

_The memory I wanna forget..._

She paused nervously for a moment. Wow, Floroma Town Contest was popular. What an audience, it was huge! - But that just made Dawn more nervous by the second. She closed her eyes trying to push the audience out of her mind and carry on with her performance. The audience stopped clapping and she felt confused and judgmental eyes roaming all around her.

"Go, Dawn!" That voice, was that? - No it couldn't be.

She looked up and to the side of the board crowd, standing up cheering with a heart of gold was...

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up_

_With your ring tone_

_I hesitate but answer it anyway_

_You sound so alone_

_And I'm surprised to hear you say_

"Ash..." She whispered to herself. She couldn't believe it! She stared at him as he sent her that soul-raising smile that sent tingles down her back. She closed her eyes again and jolted them open with new brought confidence.

"Bubble Beam!" she shouted proudly. And that's what Piplup did. It jumped in the air spinning using Bubble Beam as it did so, creating a whirlpool of bubbles around it.

"Now, Bide!" Piplup started to glow and then flashed as all the bubble started to pop. It flipped as it fell to the ground. Landing daintily on the ground. Its glow wore off and is stood up proudly showing off its performance.

She looked back at Ash smiling brightly. He was cheering louder than anyone else in the audience, getting some weird glares from some of the crowd, but he didn't care. He carried on cheering with all his heart.

The contest continued, finishing with Dawn as the campion with her newly presented ribbon. Ash had cheered the whole time, taking no care of what everybody else thought about his outburst through the entire time Dawn was on stage. Dawn didn't mind either. He was there. In the same arena as her. Meters away.

_You remember when we kissed_

_You still feel it one your lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_When no music played, and-_

_You remember the simple things_

_We talked 'till we cried_

_You said that your biggest regret_

_The one thing you wished I forget_

She walked to the competitor's lounge and there was Ash. Her heart seemed to rise faster than ever as she saw him after so long. She threw her arms around him almost crying. This time, he didn't hesitate. He firmly wrapped his arms around her and held the position for ages. She dug her face into the skin between his neck and shoulder, tears running down her face. She held him tightly there for a long time, enjoying every second. But Ash didn't restrain either, he seemed like he was enjoying having her in his arms. He nuzzled his face into her locks of blue hair, smelling the calming fragrance coming from her curls. Eventually they broke apart, slowly. Dawn looked into his eyes smiling brighter than ever.

"Nice job, Dawn." she blushed.

"Thanks." She whispered turning away, desperately trying to hide her blush. Ash put his hand gently on the side of her neck, moving his thumb over her cheek. Making her look up at him, blushing madly, thoughts racing through her head of what he was going to do.

_Was saying goodbye_

She moved a little closer as he did. They stopped a few centimetres away from each other, feeling the warm breath of each other on their necks. Ash moved in closer lust in his eyes, closing the gap between them as he gently crushed his lips on hers. Dawn closed her eyes and returned the kiss harder, moaning in pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He moved one arm around her waist, and the other on the back of her neck. Threading his fingers through her hair. They broke apart, took a quick breath before they closed the gap again passionately. Leaving them both breathless.

_Saying goodbye_

They broke apart again, but stayed close to one another.

"I told you we'd meet again." He whispered making her giggle.

She nuzzled her face in the side of his neck, hugging him tightly as she removed his cap and played with his hair. She set tingles down his spin, and he loved it. He told her he had been missing her ever since he got on the ship. He explained how crushed he was ever since they had said goodbye. He told her how he had felt ever since they met. He told her... how much he loved her.

_Oh, goodbye._


End file.
